


Faux Faux Pas

by joss80



Series: 221Bees [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock's arse cheeks, Short Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss80/pseuds/joss80
Summary: For the 221B Challenge prompt "Shorts"Raising a teenager calls for creative re-direction





	Faux Faux Pas

“Absolutely _not!_ ” John says, voice grinding with anger. “You are _not_ going out in that!”

But Rosie just shoots him a look and flounces off down the stairs and out the front door.

He blames Sherlock for the flouncing. He doesn’t know who to blame but himself for the short shorts she’s gone out in. He’s discovered, over the past fifteen years, that this parenting thing is not for the faint of heart. There’s no manual, and there are few moments for rest. It’s a good thing that babies are cute.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and leans into Sherlock’s touch. “I just don’t want her flashing her bottom to all of London,” he explains with a sigh.

And Sherlock kisses the back of his neck and whispers, “I have an idea.”

An hour later, they’ve taken scissors to two pairs of jeans from a nearby charity shop and John is admiring the way that Sherlock’s arse cheeks peek out of his newly-created shorts as he reaches to pull a packet of biscuits from the back of a kitchen cupboard. Perhaps teenagers have their advantages after all.

They know the battle is won when Rosie arrives home later that afternoon, gives a high-pitched scream when she sees what they're wearing, runs upstairs, and slams the door to her bedroom.


End file.
